What are you doing New Year's Eve?
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: After a walk through Ponyville just days before New Year's Eve leaves Spike feeling lonely, he wonders if he should ask a certain Unicorn to be his date for the party. So, he asks Twilight for some advice on how to do so.


It was just two days until New Year's Eve and Ponyville was going crazy with

preparations for the big party. Sugarcube Corner was busy making tasty treats, the local

restaurant was making a giant buffet and Sweet Apple Acres was making barrel after barrel

of their apple cider. There were ponies hanging up streamers and balloons.

At Friendship castle, Twilight was setting up for the party she was going to have for herself

and her friends before they go into town for the big party and Spike was helping clean up

and hanging decorations.

"Hey Spike, could you run to the store and grab some stuff for dinner tonight, I have a

list written out in the kitchen" Twilight asked.

"Sure thing, Twi" Spike ran to the kitchen to grab the list and he headed out.

Spike wandered through town on his way to the store, enjoying the sights and smells.

But as he got closer to the center, he started to see ponies asking each other out for

New Year's Eve and also seeing the couples that were excitedly making plans for the night

as well, he even spied a stallion at the jewelry store looking at rings.

"All these lucky couples" Spike thought "I wish I had someone special for New Year's".

He finally made it to the store and completed his shopping trip as quickly as he could.

After he left he made his way back home at a brisk pace until he passed Carousel Boutique,

which inside he saw Rarity working on a suit.

Spike let out a sigh "Oh Rarity, how I wish you could be mine" he said sadly and continued

on his way home.

Once Spike arrived home, dinner was made and they were sitting at the table, Twilight

was taking a bite and she noticed Spike was looking disinterested in his dinner.

"Hey Spike, are you alright?" Twilight asked curiously "you seem a little down".

Spike snapped out of his thoughts and stopped pushing the piece of carrot around his

plate "It's nothing".

"It has to be something".

"But it isn't"

"Spike, don't lie to me" Twilight said sternly "just tell me what's wrong, it's not like

you to not eat your dinner".

Spike let out a sigh of defeat "Alright, I'll tell you".

"I'm listening".

"When I was in town I saw all these couples, ponies asking each other out and I just

wish.."

"You wish what?".

"I wish that I knew what it was like, you know, being in love and having a special some-

one, especially at New Year's".

"Awww Spike, I didn't realize you were such a romantic".

Spike blushed, folded his arms and turned his gaze from Twilight "I just don't know what

to do, what do you think?".

"Hmmm" Twilight tapping her hoof to her chin "Is there anypony you want to ask?" she

asked teasingly.

Spike shot her a 'what do you think?' glare and Twilight laughed.

"Alright, I know! I can make you a list" Twilight said.

"A list?" Spike asked skeptically "Seriously Twi, how is that going to help?".

Twilight stuck her tongue out "A list can be helpful for anything".

"Okay, so what would be first?".

"I'll go look at my books on relationships and I'll get back to you soon" Twilight ran

out of the kitchen.

A short while later, Twilight returned with a scroll held in her magic and she unfurled

it.

"Okay, the number one thing to remember to always prepare for rejection".

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Twilight".

"That's what all the books say".

"I know that, what's next?".

"Try to smile and look your best".

"Okay".

"If it's someone you know, try to strike up a conversation to segue into asking".

"Got it".

"Another thing it says is invite them to a party or something but you're already doing

that" Twilight added "so let's skip that one, something I would personly add is maybe

you should bring some flowers".

"I had considered that already, but what flowers are available this time of year?".

"I'll look into it".

"Thanks".

After a while, Twilight had finished telling Spike the list.

"Okay Spike, why don't you practice a bit? Just pretend I'm Rarity".

"Alright" Spike cleared his throat and walked up to Twilight "H-hey Rarity, lovely weather

we're having?".

Twilight resisted the urge to facehoof "How do you plan on segueing into asking Rarity to be

your New Year's Eve date by asking how the weather is?".

"Sorry, I'm just nervous".

"Okay, just try again".

"Hey Rarity, what are your plans for New Year's Eve?".

"That's a better way to ask".

"Awesome, thanks!".

"So, what would you say next?".

"Next?".

"After you ask that she will respond, what would you say next?".

"It depends on what she says".

"Alright" Twilight then tried to think like Rarity "I'm going to the party at Twilight's

castle of course, then to the town center before midnight, why do you ask Spike?".

"Ummm, I-I was wondering if y-you'd be my date to the party?" Spike asked anxiously.

"That's very good, Spike!".

"You really think so?".

"I do, you haven't been reading my romance novels have you?".

"No, not at all".

"Mmhm" Twilight mumbled, clearly not buying it "Always remember, she might say no".

"I know, I know".

"Okay, when are you going to ask her?".

"Tomorrow".

"Why don't you ask her tonight?".

"Isn't it a little late?".

"It's only six 'o clock".

"A-are you sure?".

"Yes".

"But I don't have flowers".

"I think it would be better if you gave her the flowers when you'd go to get her if

she says yes, much more romantic that way".

"Alright, here I go" Spike then headed out the door and went to Rarity's house.

Once he was at her door, he reached up and knocked. A few minutes later, a very frazzled

looking Rarity answered the door.

"Oh thank Celestia, you showed up!" Rarity exclaimed as she grabbed a surprised Spike and

pulled him inside.

"What's wrong, Rarity?".

"I'm so behind on these orders! My shipment of fabrics only came today when they were

supposed to be here last week and I can't find my new box of buttons for the suits!"

Rarity explained "Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE!

THING!".

"Do you need some help?".

"I would love that! Maybe you could locate those buttons".

"Will do!".

Spike searched around the room, behind Rarity's desk and in the chest of drawers, he

finally found them on a shelf.

"Hey Rarity, I found them!" he announced pointing to where they were placed.

"Oh thank you!" she said as she got them down "There is still are a few things I need help

with".

Awhile later, all the dresses and suits were finished.

"Now I can deliver them tomorrow" Rarity said "I don't know what I would of done without

you, Spikey-Wikey".

"It was no trouble at all".

"So, what brings you here?".

"I just wanted to come ask what your plans were for New Year's Eve?" Spike asked, remembering

the Twilight's suggestion.

"Well, I'm going to attend Twilight's party of course" Rarity stated matter-of-factly

"And then the one in at the center of town at midnight, which reminds me, I NEED A DATE!"

she exclaimed "But who would be available on such short notice..".

"Rarity, I was wondering if you'd-" but he was cut off by a rambling Rarity.

"I do hope he'd be free, I better ask him before somepony else does!" Rarity then raced

out of her shop.

"Well, that went well..".

Spike then made his way home with a defeated look on his face.

The next day, it was late afternoon and Spike was walking through town, he once again

saw all the happy couples excitedly chatting about the party that was happening tomorrow.

To Spike, it felt like they were mocking him.

He kept walking until he reached Carousel Boutique, he went to keep walking but he stopped

when he heard a sound coming from inside.

It sounded like sobbing.

Spike rushed inside and found Rarity on her fainting couch, crying.

"What's the matter, Rarity?".

"H-He rejected me" Rarity explained to him "he said he wasn't interested in me, oh why

must I pick stallions who don't like me back? Am I just...unlovable?".

"You are perfectly lovable, Rarity" Spike told her "That stallion doesn't know what he's

missing".

"You really think so?".

"Yes".

"But why doesn't any of them work out? I mean it has to be me, it just has to".

"No, it's not you" Spike stated "You are the most wonderful and beautiful mare in all of

Equestria and anypony would be lucky to have you. If all those guys are blind to it, it's

their loss, not your's".

"Oh Spike that is the sweetest thing anypony has ever told me".

"And I mean every word".

Rarity wiped the tears from her eyes "Thank you".

"Hey Rarity, can I ask you something?".

"What?".

"Could I be your date for the party tomorrow?".

"Oh Spike, I would love that".

Spike felt his spirit soar "Really?".

"Yes".

"Alright, I'll come by to get you at about four?".

"Ok".

"Great, I'll see you then!".

Spike skipped on the way back home.

The next day, Spike was up early, taking a bath, shining his scales so he'd look his

best for his date with Rarity.

"Date with Rarity, I can't believe it!" he said to his reflection in the mirror "alright,

I'll probably need to redo that before I get dressed but this will make it easier". He

left his bathroom and went to eat breakfast, which he ate quickly. Twilight watched him

from across the table.

"Spike what's your rush, you don't have to get Rarity until four and it's only ten".

"I just want everything to be perfect".

"Okay then, you can help me finish setting up".

"Will do!".

A few hours later, the castle was clean and fully decorated, Twilight was beginning to

prepare the snacks for later and was bringing out some games to play.

"Hey Spike, I don't need your help with this, so why don't you make sure your outfit is

ready and get some flowers for Rarity?" Twilight suggested.

"Alright, I'll see you later".

After he made sure his clothes were ready he went to the flower shop to buy some flowers

for Rarity. He saw one of the owners, Rose coming out of the building.

"Hey Rose, Happy New Year's Eve!".

"Happy New Year's Eve Spike!" Rose replied "What brings you here?".

"I need some flowers, do you have some?".

"Well, this is a flower shop".

"What kind do you have?".

"I don't have much left right now due to most of them being reserved, but I do have

something I think you might like" Rose told him "Wait right here".

Rose headed inside and returned a few minutes later with what looked to be a very small

cactus.

"This is called a Christmas Cactus, not many ponies buy these because they aren't

something you can put in a bouquet. But even for the ones who did buy them overlooked

this one for being so small, this one is very special though".

"Why is that?".

"Look closely at the bud of the flower".

Spike looked at the small bud.

"It's purple".

"Yup, the only purple one this year, most ponies don't look closely enough because they

like the bigger ones or the flowers. But beauty can come from the most unexpected

places".

"This is perfect, thank you Rose" he said after paying for the plant.

"You're welcome, Spike".

Spike raced home to get ready.

It was almost four and Spike was getting ready to go pick up Rarity.

"You look very handsome Spike" Twilight said with a smile.

Spike blushed.

"Well, you better get going so you're not late".

"Okay, see you at the party!" Spike said as he left.

Rarity was putting the finishing touches of make-up on. Her mane was in a short up do,

held up by a sparkly hair clip. She was wearing a stunning light purple dress,

with dark purple sequins. Just as she finished she heard a polite knock at the door.

"Coooming!" she said cheerfully, then she opened the door revealing Spike, who was wearing

a suit and a purple bow tie and he was holding a cactus.

"Hey Rarity" he said shyly "I got this for you" he held up the cactus.

"Why Spike, it's simply wonderful!".

"Thanks, are you ready to go?".

"Yes I am".

And the two headed to Twilight's castle.

Once they got there, they saw that their other friends had arrived and when they entered

the room, they realized everypony was staring at them.

"Aww, they are so cute!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"They look like a couple out of a fairy tale" Applejack added.

"You guys look awesome!" Rainbow said happily.

"Yay!" Fluttershy responded.

Then there was a sudden flash of light, once their eyes readjusted they saw Twilight with

her camera.

"This is so great!" Twilight said excitedly "you two look wonderful".

The pair blushed.

"Well, now that everypony is here let's celebrate!" Rainbow announced "Let's start with

a game of charades".

A few hours of game-playing and chatter it was getting late.

"It's almost midnight, let's get to the town center!" Twilight told everypony.

The group of ponies left to join the rest of Ponyville, which made the town center very

crowded. They all looked up when they saw Mayor Mare on a podium.

"In a few moments, we will begin our annual countdown to midnight and the New Year, I

hope everypony here had not only a great day but a great year!".

Excitement and anticipation filled the air as ponies impatiently waited for the countdown

to begin and the new year to arrive.

When it did and the crowd began counting down from sixty.

The seconds felt like minutes until they hit eleven.

"Ten" the crowd shouted happily.

"Nine".

"Eight".

"Seven".

"Six".

"Five"

"Four"

"Three".

"Two".

"One".

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everypony shouted.

Then all the started hugging and hoof-bumping.

And the couples were kissing.

Spike turned to Rarity and shyly kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy New Year, Rarity" he told her.

Rarity then leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Happy New Year, Spike".

They both blushed.

A while later, Spike was walking Rarity back home.

"You are such a gentledragon" she told him.

Spike blushed then they were at Rarity's house.

"I had a great time".

"I did too".

They looked inside and saw the cactus bud was open which revealed a purple flower.

"Oh Spike, it's beautiful".

"Just like you".

Now it was Rarity who blushed.

"Well, I better get some sleep".

"Me too".

"Good night, my Spikey-Wikey" Rarity said then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Rarity".

Spike headed back home, happier than ever before.

"I think this will be a great year!" Spike said to himself happily.


End file.
